Light Yagami
Light Yagami is a character from the Japanese manga series, Death Note. He also goes by the alias Kira. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dexter Morgan vs. Light Yagami * Goro Akechi vs Light Yagami * Light Yagami vs. Hannibal Lecter (Completed) * Light Yagami vs John Constantine (Completed by InkSpider) * Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami (Completed) * Maxwell vs Light Yagami (Abandoned) * Phoenix Wright vs. Light Yagami * Yoshikage Kira VS Light Yagami Battles Royale * Battle Of The Masterminds! Riddler VS. Junko VS. Light (Completed) * Pen, Pencil & Chalk Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Skilled actor and manipulator * High I.Q. (Ties with Near, though both are still second to L according to Ohba) * Experienced detective * Suprisingly high pain tolerance Death Note * Notebook of the Shinigami ** Used by these demons to feed on human lifespands to extend their own lives. (Humans however do not receive this benefit) ** Light has owned 3 different Death Notes. * Kills any human who's name is written in it ** Can manipulate peoples actions before death *** If the cause of death is not written within 40 seconds the victim will simply die of a heart attack *** Cause of death must be within reason * Scraps of Death Note work as well as the book itself ** Carries a small piece in a wrist watch so he can kill without being seen * Can give up memory of the notebook and killings by forfeiting ownership back to Ryuk Feats * Killed thousands of criminals undetected for 7 years * Out maneuvered L, Mello, and Near before being caught * Seduced almost every woman he encountered * Was able to escape capture after being shot in his hand * Scored a perfect score on his college placement exam Weaknesses and Faults * The Death Note has many restrictions on who it can kill. Click here for the full list of rules: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Rules_of_the_Death_Note ** It is unable to kill any being that is not a human ("The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die"). ** Light needs to know both the name of his target and who the target looks like. Light was initially unable to kill L because L used a fake alias Ryuuga. ** The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old. * Light himself is 100% human and so can be easily killed if he is unable to react against his assailants. * Arrogant to a fault * If someone gets the better of him he loses focus and his composure * Using the Death Note drains Light's lifespan. * Using the Death Note exiles Light's soul from Heaven and Hell. Light is also partially possessed by his Shinigami (Ryuk). Failures * Was eventually discovered and caught. * Was killed by Ryuk's Death Note. Trivia Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Death Note characters Category:Detectives Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains